Forbidden Love
by twigurl1208
Summary: Renesmee is a new girl in this story and Jacob has left her. When he comes back, their friendship turns into something more. But, the werewolf leader is growing angry and wants them to be split up, and will do anything to keep them apart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Come on, Nessie!" Alice yelled.

"I'm coming!" I rolled my eyes. "Impatient pixie," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Alice chimed.

I stuck my tongue at her from my room.

"Saw that too!" She laughed.

I zipped on my red dress Alice bought me. It was strapless and fluffly with real cotton fabric. It was the only dress Alice and I agreed on. She wouldn't buy me the black silk dress I liked and I wouldn't wear the pale pink dress she liked. We decided on this so I could wear a pair of black flats and put my up for Alice and I could wear a pair of lace fingerless gloves and black lipstick for myself.

I pulled my hair up into a nice bun with a few loose strands hanging over my eye. My hair was still in its golden locks but my parents said I could dye it whatever I wanted when I looked fifteen. Which couldn't be long.

Alice came upstairs a few minutes later. "Ness, you look gorgeous," she gushed.

"Really? Even for looking like a twelve-year-old?"

She nodded satisfactorial.

"Will Mom and Dad like it?"

She stared in the distance and smiled at me. That was a yes!

We went outside to Alice's car, which was now a yellow Jaguar, and headed towards the cabin Emmett bought Rosalie. I turned on the radio to the rock station and cranked up Red Jumpsuit of Apparatus.

Once we arrived to the cabin, Alice ran me inside. She wanted me to see her great decorating. The inside was covered with violet and black rose petals and had black linen covering the tables. A purple and white cake sat in the middle of purple and silver wrapped presents. I ran over to the presents and shook each one, trying to find the one that seemed most valuable.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!"

"Grandma!" I ran over to my grandmother and hugged her. I then hugged my grandfather who didn't hesistate to hug me back.

"I'll go cut the cake." Alice chimed. She grabbed the cut and headed into the kitchen.

Soon my parents, Jasper, and Emmett arrived. I hugged them each, Rosalie was at Washington State for her class final. I didn't want to disturb her "studying".

"Jake's here!" Alice called.

Dad went to open the door for him, he plugged his nose in advance. "Welcome, Jacob."

Jacob reluctantly nodded and headed straight towards me, his smile vanished and he began to scowl.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you."

"About what," I cowarded.

"Let's go outside."

"No, you can talk to me right here."

He looked around at my family, he sighed heavily. "Look, Nessie, I have..._other _obligations to attend to."

"Oh, well that's fine. We can just see each other tomorrow."

"No, Ness, it's more long-term than that."

"How long is it," I whispered.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving, Nessie. I can't be around anymore."

The cake dropped in the kitchen.

Instantly my dad threw Jake against a wall. "Get out!"

"I didn't do anything."

"You're leaving my daughter for _pack _strategies?! Get out of here!"

"It's Nessie's decision."

They both turned to me.

"Don't call me Nessie anymore. Get out, dog." I whispered.


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter 1: Two Years Later

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh!" I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and hurried up to change. I grabbed a pair of black shorts, a tight gray shirt, and gray Converse. When I came downstairs, my father waited at the end of the stairs with the same crooked smile my mom loved.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"You look beautiful today.

I laughed. "So do you."

He chuckled. We headed out to the woods behind our house and Dad led the way. He always ran faster than me but I could keep a good pace as well, it was a habit because of trying to have _him_ keep uo with me.

Dad started to head for a large mountain lion when he stopped.

"What," I hesistated.

He "shh"ed me. He smelled the air and crinkled his nose, then he froze. I knew that pose, his body was rigid and stayed there like a handsome statue.

"Renesmee, get home."

"But--"

"Now."

My father never had to yell, his tone usually did the trick for me. I raced home and slammed the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cheesy popcorn. My mom quickly walked into the kitchen with shock on her face.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Dad just sent me home for no reason."

"What do you mean?"

"We were going to catch a _mountain lion_, when all of a sudden he smelled the air and told me to come home."

She gasped. "Did he freeze?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I meant to keep that shield extended," she mumbled.

"Mom, what's going on?"

She forced a smile. "Nothing. Here's some money, I'll call Alice and tell her to take you shopping. We have school in a week anyways."

I took the money and grabbed my Fall Out Boy purse andd headed to the downtown mall. We moved from Forks to Oylmpia until I graduated so that I could be close to Grandpa for awhile until I wanted to go to school in New York.

I arrived at the mall and saw Alice's Jaguar next to my black Beetle.

Soon Alice patted my car's hood. "We need to get you a faster car."

"My car's fine." I put my hand on her's so she could see my view on my gas saving vehicle.

She laughed. "That's how I felt about my Porsche...until I picked up this beauty."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, Miss. Meanie."

Alice decided to spend the night at our house since she was sick of the house Jasper and her moved into. Jasper is gone right now to study English and since Alice wasn't going until next semester, they only saw each other at night and on weekends. She told Jasper to meet her here tonight, and Jasper is too much of a gentleman to decline his true love's demands.

Jasper came over and soon I was sitting next to Dad and Jasper, with Alice on the floor infront of the couch, watching a Golden Girls marathon. As we were starting to watch another rerun, my mom came into the living room.

"Edward, may I speak to you for a moment?"

His eyebrow furrowed and then rage flashed across his face.

"Please?"

He sighed heavily and flashed into the kitchen.

I knew Dad would keep an intent ear on us incase we were trying to hear anything but we have been perfecting our techniques enough to eavesdrop on him and my mom.

I looked over to Jasper and Alice. Their smiles were evidence they knew what I wanted to do. I snuck out the front door and snuck through the side of the house. I played the rerun of the Golden Girls that was playing in my head incase Dad tried to spy on me. As I opened the back door and tiptoed into the laundry room, my parents began to whisper. I knew Alice and Jasper could hear them but I didn't have the great ear strength they all had.

"Edward, give him a chance."

"No, Bella, I told you he's not allowed back here."

She sighed. "A man can change."

"A _man_ can but a _dog_ can't."

"Edward, be nice. I already invited him over next week."

He growled. "Why are you telling me and not Renesmee? Did you even _think_ as to what this could do to her?"

"I was making sure you agreed to this first, Edward."

"Jacob Black is _not allowed in this house_! That's it! He will not come in this house after hurting my daughter without talking to me first."

"Jake was her best friend."

Dad sighed. "_Was_, Bella, _was_."


	3. Anchor

Chapter 2: Anchor

My anger got the better of me and I kicked the door down.

"JACOB IS _NOT _COMING BACK HERE!"

My mom stood in shock while my dad was confused. He was wondering how he didn't hear his daughter get all the way into the laundry room without his knowing.

"Honey," my mom soothed, "he justs wants to see you."

"Mom, _I_ don'twant to see _him_. Don't you care how I feel about this?"

"Renesmee, give him a chance."

"You can, but I'm not. I'm going to Ryder's."

I grabbed my purse and car keys. On my way towards Ryder's, my tears would not stop. I pulled over to the side of the road and started to cry. I cried so hard it hurt my stomach. I clenched my hands over my stomac and tried to get the pain to stop, but it only spread. It made it's way to my heart and made a big, gapping hole. I tried to make it stop, but it just kept getting bigger.

As I was trying to control my inner fight, someone pulled my door open. They pulled me into a strong hug and closed the door behind them. They "shh"ed my tears and began to drive. I didn't know who it was or where they were taking me, but I was too weak to fight.

When the car stopped, they pulled me even closer to their chest. It wasn't extremely warm or extremely cool, so I knew I was in the hands of a human.

"What's going on?" They asked.

That's when I knew who it was.

I looked up to see jet black hair that was carelessly combed, dark chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin that looked cold but was warm and soft when I needed it.

It was Ryder.

I sniffled. "Could I just sshow you?"

He smiled. "You know you always can."

I snuggled into his arms and put my hand to his cheek. He stared off to the distance as I replayed the last hour to him. After he saw, he looked down at me and held me tighter, if that was even possible.

Once we were at his house, he still cradled me, not letting me go.

I knew his parents and they knew veyr clearly that Ryder and I were nothing more than best friends. They also could sense that Ryder was my anchor. He kept me above, never letting me sink.

They saw me in distressed and ran over to me.

"Is she okay?" His mother gasped.

"What happened?" His father demanded.

"She's fine," Ryder soothed--he had a good talent at it, "she's spending the night here. I'll feel uneasy if she goes home."

They reluctantly shoak their heads and went back into the living room. As soon as we were in the room, Ryder laid me down and turned on the TV to the Golden Girls. He didn't say a word to me and I knew he could see I didn't want to talk. Soon I fell asleep and I was incomplete serenity. My guardian angel saved me and strangely, I felt I was in safe arms, for the first time in my life.

In the morning, I felt dry drool around my mouth. My clothes were wrinkled and disoriented. I reluctantly got out of Ryder's fluffy, black comforter and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and hurried to steal one of Ryder's old T-shirts he had when he was younger. They couldn't fit him, but they fit me perfectly. I stole an old AC/DC shirt and wore that instead of my gray shirt. The rest of my outfit didn't seem weird, black shorts and Converse paired with an AC/DC shirt seemed to pair up nicely.

Ryder woke up soon after and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom. I started to fix his bed when he walked back in. I turned around to see him in dark jeans and a tight black beater. His muscles flexed when he picked up the blanket he slept on last night. He put it on the bed and grabbed my hand, he started to pull me out of the room and downstairs.

"Where are we going," I laughed.

"To get breakfeast, I'm hungry."

My eyes were fixated on Ryder's hidden muscles, I've never seen them before. Ryder always wore jackets and long sleeves that I assumed nothing of. But, he stopped my oogling by putting a black wool trench coat, his mom bought him at Macy's, on. He looked just like the lead singer, Adam, of Three Days Grace in the _Animal I Have Become_. He looked absolutely...cute.

I grimaced at the word. He was my best friend. Nothing more.

I had to keep reminding myself that he was my anchor and best friend.


	4. Unwanted Decision

Chapter 3: Unwanted Decision

After we got back to the mall, Ryder and I came back to my house with a bag of fries from McDonalds, a banana-strawberry smoothie (my favorite), and a decafe coffee (Ryder's favorite).

The trip did cheer me up. Ryder chased me through the whole mall, at a human speed, and we stole a mall cop's segaway while he was yelling at some kids that were weraing hoods. We tried on every piece of clothing at Hot Topic and at the end, we bought six large fries and got our drinks before coming home.

Ryder insisted sleeping over at my house to make sure I was okay at both homes. I was happy he was staying because with him around, I was surprisingly more at ease. Even though two vampires were ready to strike any horrible thing that came near me. It was just a vibe about Ryder that made me feel that he was ready to do the same and he had a stance about him that made him seems comfident.

When we got inside, my parents were by the piano, not playing but whispering. They heard us pull up. I looked over at the TV and saw _Underworld_ was on.

"Sweet," I gushed.

I ran over to the couch and set the McDonald's bag on the coffee table. Ryder casually sat beside me and started on his fries. He got three and I got three. I was instantly engrossed on the movie, and so was Ryder.

At a commercial, Ryder laughed, "It's funny how they finally made a movie that has something for guys and girls."

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

"It's either action and no romance or romance and no action, never both. Finally, they have a movie where the girls won't whine and the guys won't fall asleep"

I punched him in the shoulder. "We don't whine!"

"Okay, sure."

"We don't!"

He patted me on the hand. "You go ahead and think that, Renesmee."

My mouth dropped and we both began to laugh. Even though I was feeling better, I could sense my parents eyes on us. I suddenly stopped laughing when the movie came on and we were both engrossed again. Not saying anything or even looking at our food when we picked it up.

When the movie ended, my parents stood infront of the TV screen. I moaned because _Underworld 2 _was coming on, but Ryder stood still. He seemed more like a vampire than I did.

"Ryder, do you mind if we talk to Renesmee alone," my mom asked.

He smiled, "Sure, Mrs. Swan, I have to grab my jacket from the car anyways."

My dad's eyes widened in horror and looked down at me. I shot a quick thought at him, _Do you _really_ think a guy could keep something like that a secret?_

He relaxed and looked at my mom and then looked at the armchair. It was his way of shaking his head "no".

Ryder stood up from the couch and began walking out.

"Wait!" I stood up. "You can talk to me right infront of Ryder, he already knows everything anyways."

My mom shot a furious glare at me before composing her face, something she learned from my dad. "Okay, well the thing is is that Jacob will be visiting us."

I cringed. Ryder grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, he was trying to be subtle about soothing me. I smiled at his geusture.

My parents looked at each other in disbelief.

I shot back to reality. "When?"

"In a week. The family will come down to help you through this."

I smiled. "Could Grandpa Charlie come too?"

My parents looked at each other.

"Please?! I haven't seen him in five months!"

My dad smiled. "Sure, darling."

I squealed. "Grandpa is coming!" I looked over at Ryder. "Let's celebrate!"

We headed in the kitchen. I took out a box of cupcakes my mom made earlier in the week. While I was putting them on to napkins, Ryder looked curiosuly at me.

"How can you be okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"_He's_ coming back. You don't feel any resentment towards him anymore?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Not at him, but at me. I got so caught up in seeing my family. I would let the one person I hate the most see me after what he's done. My mom was smart enough to know what would distract me from the most horrible of the news. I stomped back in the living room, my speed was a little quicker than a human's.

"No, no, no! I will not see Jacob! Do you hear me?"

"Renesme--"

"No! why do you two want me to see him so much? Huh?"

My dad cut in. "Renemsee, listen to me. We need you to close the problem. Talk to him. That's it. All we are telling you is to talk to him. We never said that you guys had to be friends again. You tell him how you felt and go from there, we are not asking you to do anything else."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, love. Really."

I sighed. "Fine. But, that's it."

"That's it."

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this but I guess I'll see...Jacob."


	5. Arrival

Chapter 4: Arrival

In the morning, I woke up to a shaking on my shouldeer. I slowly woke up to Ryder shaking me. I glanced down to his chest and made a mental gasp. A muscular chest and a barly noticable six pack stared back at me. I couldn't believe how incredibly...cute Ryder was. His black hair and beautiful brown eyes, I almost melted at the sight of them.

"Renesmee, wake up."

"Wha-what is it, Ryder?"

He smiled. "Your family's here."

"Oh!" I knocked the covers off off my legs and ran into the bathroom. I combed my hair and put on some eye shadow before grabbing Ryder's hand and running downstairs.

At the foot of the stairs was my favorite aunt. "Alice!" I shouted.

"Renesmee, I messed you!" Her eyess were full of happiness and surprise.

I looked over myself. "Do I have drool on me or something?"

She pointed over towards Ryder. We both looked at his chest and looked at each other.

"Go change! GO CHANGE!" I whispered.

He ran up the steps and went back into my room. I looked back at Alice with her now critical eyes. "Oh, please! Notthing went on! Ryder is my best friend, Alice, we are too close to be doing that. Anyways, Dad kept a watchful ear on Ryder's thoughts."

She wrapped her arms around me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm actually a little scared, Alice."

"It's fine, sweetie, you'll be fine. I know I can't see that, but I can feel it."

A calm wave swept over me and soon Jasper and Emmett walked in. I sneered at Jasper who pleasantly smiled back at me. That made me more angry. Emmett noticed my anger and swet me in a bear huge.

"How are you, little niece?"

I laughed. "No. Air."

"Opps!" He put me down and patted my hair, I stuck my tongue at him before turning back to Alice.

"Are the rest here?"

She smiled. "Yepp! Charlie will be here in a few minutes though."

I looked back over at my uncles and saw they were staring at the stairs, I looked where they were starnig and saw Ryder fastening the last button on his black shirt. He didn't even noticed the four pairs of eyes on him. Once he got down to the last stair, he greeted Alice withh a kiss on the hand and introduced himself to Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm Ryder Wilson. I'm Renesmee's friend."

Jasper swept in a wave of anger. His feelings were effecting his powers.

"Oh, calm down, Jasper!" Alice giggled. "She grabbed his hand and looked over at Emmett. "Let's go, you! We have to go hunt. Nice meeting you, Ryder."

"Nice to meet you all too."

Alice smiled before pulling Emmett by the ear outside. Ryder turned to me and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just scared."

"You'll be fine. I'm here for you and so is your family."

"I know but...I'm just worried."

Ryder took my hand and he pulled me into the kitchen. Where five other vampires were waiting for us.

"Hey, you can't do that!" I laughed.

My dad chuckled, "Yeah, I can! Watch."

He moved one checker over four of mine and took them all.

"That's cheating!"

"Deed is done, love."

I pushed him in the shoulder.

My family was trying to understand my relationship with Ryder at breakfast. While we had cereal and they sat there. They asked us constant questions on where we met and why Ryder spent the night. My parents were the only ones who understood. Mom said something about a best friend that even kept her warm in a tent on a mountain once. He was her best friend.

Finally, they decided to give it up on the interragation and we went about our own business. My dad and I were playing checkers, Alice was helping my mom study for finals, Emmett and Jasper were watching a movie, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandpa Charlie were talking about Grandpa Charlie's job and Rosalie was painting my toenails a midnight blue while I was playing. Ryder went home to grab some more clothes and to bring his car over for emergencies.

Even with everyone here to help me through this time, I wasn't sure how to deal with seeing_ him_ again. How would I react when I saw him? I didn't know for myself, I always became numb when I thought of _him_.

* * *

**Visit the Forbidden Love website to get the outfits Renesmee wears, the cars the characters drive, the places they go to, and music to go with each chapter! . **


End file.
